callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cornelius Pernell
Avogadro in TranZit and Alpha Omega The Avogadro seen in Tranzit is not the same as the one seen in Alpha Omega. According to the timeline, the Tranzit Avogadro was created on July 8th, 2025 in an accident that occurred at the Hanford Site. The Avogadro seen in Alpha Omega was created at some point in the late 60s and at the Camp Edward facility. Alpha Omega does not occur in the original timeline, it only occurs once the cycle is broken, meaning Primis/Ultimis wasn't around to send the AO Avogadro to the Hanford Site in the original timeline. In a radio on Alpha Omega from Russman dated July 6th, 2025, Russman sends a sample of the AO Avogadro to the Hanford Site. We can presume then that the sample became the Avogadro seen in Tranzit. The Avogadro seen in Tranzit is brighter and even turns into a pale red color when weakened. It is immune to gunfire, unlike the AO one which can be stunned by it. The AO one can only be stunned while the Tranzit one can be hurt enough to cause it to retreat. The AO one is capable of full sentences and is obviously more intelligent than the average human, the one from Tranzit only ever screeches and doesn't talk at all. Richtofen325 (talk) 08:06, August 29, 2019 (UTC)Richtofen325 : There is also the whoke timeline being written before Alpha Omega. Zombies having controdicting itself multiple times.. Oh and the major fact of the name you given this second Avogardo never actually been used in the game either. 08:42, August 29, 2019 (UTC) :: The events that happened at Camp Edward before Primis/Ultimis arrived are canonical to the original timeline and Tranzit due to them both occurring in the cycle, the events of Alpha Omega on the other hand only occur once the cycle has been broken, meaning at the very least that Primis/Ultimis could not have sent Avogadro to Tranzit. With no full explanation of how the AO Avogadro was sent to Tranzit within AO, it is reasonable that the detail of Russman sending a sample of the Avogadro to Hanford only two days before the timeline says it was created is not a coincidence, why else would they include this detail if it wasn't a proper explanation for the Avogadro seen in Tranzit and why it differs from the one in AO. You can't just ignore the timeline with an excuse like stuff is always contradictory, it only came out two years ago and was likely written by the exact same group who wrote AO. You are right that I shouldn't have made up a name for the Tranzit Avogadro, but since Pernell took the name Avogadro and the Tranzit one is never actually called Avogadro in game, I called it something else. :::Exactly. The name itself is completely made up which is more the point of this. A fragment of something is still FROM the thing that it's a fragment of. Ergo, Cornelius is both this fragment and the original Avogardo. We can easily create a separate part within the page to explain this rather than giving it a name that was never given in ANY source. 21:40, August 29, 2019 (UTC) ::::I apoligize for making up a name and will not do it again, but since it was already labeled the Avogadro in the wiki and it's never actually referenced to in game as that, I thought it was fine. If it is somehow refered to as Avogadro in the game's code and that counts, I apoligize as well. I saw the point that it is seperate from the Avogadro seen in AO as a more important point. Now that the issue is hopefully resolved, may I or someone else clarify on Pernell's page that the two, at the very least, might not actually be the exact same entitiy and list the differences in traits and origin between the two? Richtofen325 (talk) 21:56, August 29, 2019 (UTC)Richtofen325 :I don't believe, as of now, there's no need to make a distinction. As we are just following what Treyarch is establishing: Cornelius Pernell became Avogadro in 1968, Russman takes a sample of Avogadro in July 2025 to be sent to Hanford (which is mentioned in the page), Avogadro is awaken by Primis/Ultimis in October 2025 before being transfered to Hanford, Victis fight Avogadro in TranZit in 2035. Besides, Avogadro being weak in TranZit is simple, it wasn't an established character back then, just a cool special enemy. As Scarlet said, Zombies is often contradicting itself. What I'm suggesting is to wait that rumored TranZit remake to be released in the coming months/next year and see if we'll get more info. Because right now, Treyarch wants to close loose ends, and Avogadro being Cornelius Pernell being in TranZit in 2035 might be one. Kalinine (talk) 19:54, August 30, 2019 (UTC)